Oh No This Can't Be Good
by x0Christina0x
Summary: The sequel to Can It Be...So now that Miley and Oliver are going out,will it be perfect? or will something happen that can change their lives forever?And whats up with Jake lately?..You'll find out! You just have to read this amazing sequel to see!
1. A Secret Out?

**LIKE OMG!!...I told you I would be back!!!...Here it is the sequal to Can It Be!...Now for people who haven't read that story yet you might want to go back and look at it or this story might not make sense..Now I'm not saying you have to, it's your choice but it would be pretty wise of you to.:o)...anyways I really hope you all like the sequal just as much as the original...I might take a while to update until school is over and finals(don't get out of school until the 21st:o( ..)...but after that I'm totally going to be able to update!!!..anyways dont want to keep rambaling on..so without ferther ado here it is...Oh No!Thats not good...**

**rock on**

**Christina**

**I'm changing the way I'm writting a bit for the story..some of it will be in a charaters POV and then just regular...**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe it. It's been about 2 weeks now since Oliver and I got back together. It's strange how you think two people can get together under the strangest circumstance. Take Oliver and me, we've been best friends for a long time now and I would have never thought of us together. But it looks like fate brought us together for a reason. I mean yea when Jake came back I thought nothing could separate us, but it was just to complicate with Oliver and him fighting, so i had to break things off. And now I've learn that Oliver is the best friend that I've fallin in love with. Everything is different now even for Hannah and Vinny. There the "It" couple as everyone in the magazines says. It really doesn't bother Oliver and me. In school it really is no different the only thing thats changed is that we're dating. Oh and did I tell you Lily is so happy we're together. I tell you that girl's head would have fallin off if we didn't get together. Speaking of Lily I have to meet her at my locker.

----

"Hey Lil's" I said as I walked up to her.

"Don't you hey Lil's me, I was waiting here for like 5 minutes now. Don't you want to go to lunch?" she said.

"Yea sorry, I got a little distracted." I said opening my locker and putting my books away and grabbing my lunch.

"About?" of course Lily had an interested look on her face. Typical.

"I was just think about all that's happen in the past few weeks." I said as we were walking to the the outside part of the cafeteria. That's probably one of the best things about being in high school.

"Oh sounds intresting.."Lily said." Look Oliver is over there." She pointed to wear my boyfriend was and we walked over.

"Hey."I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Miles." Lily and I sat down." So what took you so long?"

"Well I to wait for a certain someone to go to her locker." Lily said giving me a look.

"Oh shush." I simply said to her.

"So how many more days of school left?" I know hard to believe but our school year of being freshmen was almost over. We only have. To tell you the truth I don't even know how many days left...I lost count. And who can blame me? I'm Hannah Montana it's hard to keep up with things.

"A week left." Lily said.

I looked her in almost shock." Are you serious?"

"Earth to Miley, yeah. Shesh what's been bugging you lately? I can hear your dad now.."Oh no here she goes again." You have the memory of Uncle Earl in the mornin when he's milkin the cattle and forgets that there all bull." I couldn't help but laugh at that one, Lily might do a bad imatation of me but she could do my dad purty durn good.

"Sorry with all the.. Hannah stuff going on I keep on forget." I whispered the Hannah part so only Oliver and her could hear it.

"Yea to tell you the truth I forgot how many days were left too." Oliver fessed up.

"That's because you're a donut."she looked at him

"Quit it with the donut, Ms. Neon Hair girl." he said back to her.

"Guys quit it, shesh ya'll are worse than my pet pig Luanne and Luanne fighting in the mud." They just looked at me odd. Okay so yea my sayings are a little weird but c'mon my pig and my cousin do fight in the mud. Why? I really don't know.

"And I thought Oliver was strange..."Lily said. I started laughing and Oliver started to look at me.

"Oh come on you know she was kidding." I said grabbing his hand.

"Right." He said. Just then Jake walked bye.

"Hey Jake." we all said. He just looked at us and smiled then quickly walked away.

"Strange." Lily said.

"Very."Oliver said joining her. Speaking of wich Jake has been acting strangely ever since Oliver and I got together. Just then my phone started vibrating. Now normally I wouldn't keep it on but usually when I have a Hannah thing I keep it on just in case they have to cancel something. I took my phone out of my pocket and read what it said. I could feel my face turning white. I seriously couldn't not belive what it said

"Miley whats it say?" Oliver and Lily asked me. I couldn't say anything but show them what it said.

_I know your secret Hannah Montana._

* * *

**OMG!...lol...so watcha think of the first chapter???...Hopefully you'll love this story as much as the first...plz Reveiw!!!... **

**I won't be able to update this week since well...IM GOING TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!!!!!... **

**Hello!. Favorite band ever since they came out...and I can't pass not seeing Nick Jonas...lol **

**Well anyways I'll update as soon as I can :o) **

_Rock On!! _

_Christina _


	2. Oh no this can't be good

**Hey guys!...i ended up not going to the Jbro concert...I was so Upset:o(...but anyways thanks so much for ur reveiws!!**

**Keep on reading!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own HM..or anything else but the songs i write**

**Christina**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"Miley whats it say?" Oliver and Lily asked me. I couldn't say anything but show them what it said.**

_**I know your secret Hannah Montana**_

**_-----Mileys POV_**

"Oh no, this can't be good." Oliver said.

"Ya think." I gave him the most 'are you kidding' look.

"Do you think it could be Rico?"Lily said.

"No, remember he's been sick this whole week."

"Oh yea... Well then who else could it be?"

"I have no clue." I was seriously not joking either." It was a secret, my secret, and it was a good one."

"I know..Hey why don't we go see if Jackson would know." Lily sugested. Maybe my idiotic brother would know. So we got up and threw are lunchs out and went to search for Jackson. We eventually found him sitting with his friends and Thor. What ever happen to Cooper? I think my brother said he moved away to Waikiki. Why? I seriously don't know. Anyways we walked up to him.

"Freshmen why are over by the Junior table?" He is such a dork when he tries acting cool infront of his friends.

"We need to talk to you for a minute." I said not carring what he said.

"Why?"

"It's important."I said trying not to give anything away about Hannah.

"Fine. " he said. We moved so that no one could hear what we were saying."Okay so what is so important that you had to pull me away."

"Well I.." just then I had to get inturupted.

"Hey best friend , Whatcha doing over here where know one can hear you?" Thor said. Man I'm starting to miss Coop right about now.

"Thor not now. I'm talking to my sister about something important." Jackson said getting annoyed a bit.

"Oh...I get it. You guys don't want to tell Thor." He said making a pouting face. Reeeally starting to miss Cooper right now.

"Thor, this has something to do with family."Jackson told him.

"Oh." He just stood there all happy. I looked at Lily and Oliver with an annoyed look.

"Thor, can you leave now." I finally said to him.

"Okie dokie ardichokie."he said and walked away. I watched him walk away, making sure he wouldn't come back.

"Okay so what do you have to tell me?"Jackson said asking again.

"Well, I got a text from someone saying that they know I'm.."I lowerd my voice."Hannah" He just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything and then just started laughing.

"Jackson why are you laughing?!?"I was confused by how Jackson thinks.

"Yeah this is a big problem."Lily said. After about 2 minutes of tearing from laughing so hard Jackson finally was able to talk.

"Shesh..."was all he said.

"Thats all you can say???"

"You get so worked up over nothing."he said.

"What?"

"I sent you that text message as a joke." I couldn't belive this.

"Are you serious?" He took out his cell phone and showed me. "Your an idiot you know that Jackson." I just walked away after.

"Thanks I feel the same way about you!" He yelled. Once we got back to our lunch table I wanted to scream so badly.

"Well that solves that." Lily said.

"Yea..what a relief."Oliver said.

"I no. Right now I'm so not liking Jackson right now."

"Well right now I'm not liking Thor." Lily and Oliver said. I started laughing. It's so funny how Oliver and Lily act like their twins.Just then the bell rang and we got up and went to class.

-----At Home

Later that after noon Jackson and I were sitting on the couch watching tv. I still hated Jackson at the moment. Just then my phone started vibrating. I took it out, great another text message. I started reading it.

_I know your secret Hannah Montana for real._

I took the pillow and wacked Jackson, while he was eating a sandwhich.

"Hey!" he said turning to me.

"Why did you send me another text message."

"I didn't"

"Yes you did." I showed him my phone.

"My phone is on the counter, there's no way I could have." I looked at him and looked back down at my phone and then I screamed.

"Well this can't be good." He said and then went back to eating his sandwhich.

He was so right, there is no way this can be good.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!!!...another cliffy!!! lol...don't you just love me?...i think you do...so to prove how much you love me..your going to reveiw! So plz reveiw!!**

**u rock!!**

**Christina**

**2 more days of school left!!! then i can type all i want!! yay!**

**oh and the whole thor thing...lol...well he's funny but annoying...I kinda like Cooper better...I like when thor goes Okie Dokie Ardichokie though...lol**

**OMG CAN'T WAIT TILL SUNDAY!! CODY LINLEY BABY!!woop!**

**just reveiw**


	3. Some talk on Aim

**Hey guys! i left u with a cliff hanger and im not going to be mean anymore so :oD I wont be able to update that much in July like from the 21 to 28 since ill be in FLORIDA baby..lmao...anyways plz read and reveiw**

**rock on!**

**Christina**

* * *

I can't believe someone actually knows my secret. And it's not Jackson! Sweet Niblets. As soon as I found out I ran upstairs and logged on to aim to talk to Lily.

**PopPrincess92: **Lily!! We got a problem

**LilsaSk8ter:** what what what?!? Did your brother use your bra again?

**PopPrincess92: **No! well yes….but that's not it

**LilsaSk8ter: **then wat is it?

**PopPrincess92: **I got another text tonight and it wasn't Jackson. Someone actually knows my secret.

**LilsaSk8ter:-O **

**PopPrincess92: **I no!!

Just then Oliver signed on. We went into a chatroom

**OllieLikesPie: **Um…guys we have a problem

**LilsaSk8ter:** yea u need a new screen name

**OllieLikesPie: **no I don't

**LilsaSk8ter: **Ours makes more sense then yours

**OllieLikesPie:** no it doesn't

**LilsaSk8ter:** Yes, I skate and Miley is a pop princess

**OllieLikesPie: **yea and I like pie.

**PopPrincess92: **anyways what's the problem Ollie?

**OllieLikesPie: **….well…I got a text message

**PopPrincess92:** Oh no…don't' tell me they know your secret

**OllieLikesPie:** yea and they said if I don't do exactly what they want they'll tell the press about both of us

**PopPrincess92: **It's not Jackson believe me I got another text message and he was sitting right next to me.

**OllieLikesPie:** Miles what are we going to do???

**PopPrincess92: **idk….hold on I think I got another text

I took my phone out of my pocket and I did get a new text. I read it..

_If you want your little secret to stay safe for both you and your bf you better do exactly wat I say. I'll msg u again Miley and Oliver too, with exact instructions on what to do _

**PopPrincess92: **SWEET NIBLETS!

**OllieLikesPie: **what?!?

**PopPrincess92: **I just got the same text msg

**LilsaSk8ter:** what did I miss??

**PopPrincess92:** where were u this whole time?

**LilsaSk8ter:** I had to go help my mom.

**PopPrincess92: **why did u put an away?

**LilsaSk8ter:** cuz she was all like Lily Elizabeth Truscott and when that happens I have to go like that second

**LilsaSk8ter:** so what did I miss?

**PopPrincess92: **go reread it

**LilsaSk8ter:** okie dokie

I was sitting there for like a minute. Lily takes to long to read.

**LilsaSk8ter:** WOW :-O

**PopPrincess92:** yup….

**LilsaSk8ter:** so what are you guys going to do?

**PopPrincess92:** Idk…i guess we'll have to do what they say

**OllieLikesPie:**…man that was good

**PopPrincess92:** Oliver where were u?

**OllieLikesPie:**…eating pie :oD

**PopPrincess92:** y is this not surprising

**OllieLikesPie: **I was thinking of u the whole time ;o)

**LilsaSk8ter: **OH GET A ROOM…:oP

**PopPrincess92: **ignoring that…Oliver y did u put an away?

**OllieLikesPie:** um..hello its was CHOCOLATE PIE!

**PopPrincess92:** y am I the only normal one here?

**LilsaSk8ter: **oh come on u love us..:oD

**OllieLikesPie:** but she loves me way more

**LilsaSk8ter: ** just cuz ur her bf doesn't mean she loves u any different than she loves me

**OllieLikesPie:** she loves u like a sister she loves me like more than a pet fish and a brother

**LilsaSk8ter:** like that's any different u donut

**OllieLikesPie:** oh no u didn't!

**LilsaSk8ter:** oh yes I did!

**PopPrincess92: **YES! I'm pregnant!

**OllieLikesPie:** I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

**LilsaSk8ter:** I guess u guys really did get a room….

**PopPrincess92:** no u idiots. I'm playing the Sims2 but I minimized the screen so I could talk to u guys and I had this sim who wouldn't get pregnant and she finally did

**OllieLikesPie:** okay jeez woman were u trying to give me a heart attack?

**PopPrincess92:** no I love u too much to do that ;oD

**LilsaSk8ter:** seriously get a room…

**PopPrincess92:** okay can we plz talk about the blackmailing

**OllieLikesPie:** Miles the only thing we can really do now is just go along with it for now until we find out more information

**LilsaSk8ter:** Miley, Oliver is right …..Surprisingly

**PopPrincess92:** yea I no

**OllieLikesPie:** HEY!!

**PopPrincess92:** well g2g guys, dad's home from the HM meeting and just wait til he hears this

**LilsaSk8ter:** miley u cant tell ur dad!

**PopPrincess92:** why not??..he is my dad

**LilsaSk8ter:** cuz he'll go all crazy

**PopPrincess92:** fine I wont say anything to him about it…for now..k?..bye

_PopPrincess92 is away…_

**LilsaSk8ter:** sure she puts an away up

So for now Oliver and I are just going to have to do whatever this freaky blackmailer wants us to do to keep our secret safe. If dad finds out he'll freak..so I'll just have to keep him from finding out.

* * *

**So watcha think of this chapter?...i wanted to do something different so I hoped u like it and with all the humor in it...plz R&R!**

**luv ya guys!**

**Christina**


	4. Something Funny

**If u want u can kill me...since i haven't updated in like 4ever days. U know I thought that I would update more now that it's summer but cmon! it's so hot out and with the pool and friends wanting to hangout I haven't had the time but I promise you that when I come back from florida I will update!!!!**

**this will sadly be the last chapter b4 i update again..since im going to florida  
**

**Christina**

* * *

**Oliver's POV:**

I tell you the next day of school was not the same. Last night after talking to Lily on aim I got another text from the blackmailer and I tell you what they wanted me to do let me say was not something I would** never** do. As soon as I walked into school my nightmare began. I Oliver Oscar Oken was dressed as a girl. If I wanted to keep Miley and my secret safe it call for drastic measures, if it did call for me to dress as a girl. Once I got to Miley's locker I was pretty surprised.

"Miley!" I was shocked. She was dressed as a cow.

"Oliver!" She said as soon as she turned around. "Don't tell me the blackmailer made you dress as a girl."

"Yes they did, they told you to dress as a cow?"

"What was your first guess?" she sounded annoyed. She closed her locker and we started walking towards Lily's locker. As we walked we saw Jake at his locker. I saw him glance up and then look back down. Weird very weird.

"HellO!" Lily said surprised and then she started laughing. What a great friend.

"Lily this is no laughing matter!" Miley yelled at her.

"I'm sorry but you guys look so ridiculous."

"Gee thanks, friend." I said.

"Oliver you are one ugly girl." She said to me.

"Lily you're not helping." I just said back to her.

"I'm sorry. Okay so the blackmailer made you dress up like fools?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Wow that person has you guys wrapped around their finger. Miley I think you should tell you dad about this."

"And why did you let me do that yesterday!"

"Well cuz I didn't expect them to do this to you guy's."

"Miley I think we should go tell you dad about this. He can help." I said.

"Yea, first thing after school." Just then Miley's phone started vibrating. She took it out and read it.

"Guy's I can't tell my dad." She said after reading it.

"Why not?" I was confused.

"Just look." She said handing us her phone.

_Believe me…If you tell your dad anything your secret will be out within 5 minutes. _

"Oh this is just great. Can our day get any worse?"

"Ms. Stewart, Mr. Oken to the principal's office now." Ms. Kunkull said to us.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He wants to talk to them about their little outfits." She said with her evil smile. I took off the high heel shoes I was wearing and I grabbed Miley's hand and we walked down to the principals.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

So basically the whole day was horrible. Oliver and I got detention after school which was just great since I had a Hannah concert that night and only a certain amount of time to get ready. When I got home luckily my dad was out getting food so he wouldn't see me in the cow outfit, I ran upstairs and took a shower. Once I was done with that I went into the Hannah closet to pick out something to wear for the concert.

I looked for about a half out before I found the outfit I was going to wear. A light green shoulder cut shirt that had rime stone embroidery on it with a 3/4 cut white jacket and black, white,and green checkered skirt with jean's underneath it and white boots. I decided to wear my Hannah wig differently, up in a ponytail. Just to make sure it stayed I jumped around and stood upside down. It wouldn't budge. Good. As soon as I finished my makeup I heard someone downstairs.

"Miles, you almost done?" My dad yelled up to me.

"I'm coming down now!" I said before grabbing my cell phone which started to vibrate. Oh no...I picked it up and looked at the text message that was sent to me. Sweet Niblets!!!This is horrible!

* * *

**So watcha think? more importantly what do u think the text said? Well please read and review...I'll update as soon as I get back from Florida!!!**

**See ya soon guys!!**

**Christina **

* * *


	5. One in a Million

**Hey guys..thanks for your ideas...I picked one but your going to have to read to see which one i picked...**

**Christina**

* * *

Urrrg...I hate that blackmailer. I hate everything they're making me do. I was pacing back and forth in my dressing room, waiting patiently until I had to go on stage. Let me tell you for the first time I was nervous. I mean the last time I was nervous was when I thought I was going to loose my voice again. It happen, but everything turned out good in the end. I can't say the same for tonight. Just then there was a knock at my dressing room.

"Come in!" Just then Lily or should I say Lola walked in.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said looking at me.

"Everything…." I said as I slumped onto the couch that was in the room.

"What happen?" She asked looking very interested.

"The blackmailer texted me again."

"What did they want you to do this time?" She took a seat next to me.

"Look for yourself." I handed her my phone. She opened it and read the message, she did exactly what I thought she do, drop my phone and have a shocked look on her face.

"This..this is horrible!"

"Ya think?" I said.

"You can't do this!" Lily screamed at me.

"I have to! If I don't then both our secrets will be revealed and I can't ruin that for Oliver and me."

"But…"Lily started to say.

"No buts' I have to do this for both of us." Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Bud 2 minutes til show time." My dad said coming in. "You all right?" He asked me when he looked at me.

"Yea just fine." I got up and walked out of my dressing room.

"You sure Miles?" He asked me again.

"I'm fine! Can we move on people!?" I'm really aggravated now. 1. I had to do something that I did not want have to do and 2. I had to keep this whole blackmailer thing away from my own dad, or face the wrath of this stupid blackmailer exposing our secrets anyway.

"Ms. Montana you're on." One of the back stage people brought me out of my thoughts…

"Thank you…" I looked at his name tag. "Eddie." He nodded and handed me my microphone. Well here I go….As I walked on stage I heard everyone cheering my name.

"Hello everyone are you ready to rock!!!" I yelled into my microphone. I decided to do what I had to do after my performance. I was fine threw out the whole concert…until I had to sing the last song. Which really ripped me up inside.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

I was trying my hardest not to break down and cry. This was by far the most hardest thing I will have to do.

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah

This was it. Once I finished the song and let all the cheering dye down..I began to talk…

**Oliver's POV:**

I was sitting in my room just watching Miley's concert on TV. I wasn't feeling to well so I stayed home, but something told me I shouldn't. Something didn't feel right when I was watching this, and as soon as One in a Million started she looked like she was going to cry. Why I really don't know. I was about to turn the TV off when Miley started talking…I put the volume up a bit.

"I'm really glad ya'll came tonight. I really hoped you enjoyed the concert." The fans all cheered when she said this.

"Tonight I have an announcement to make." Announcement? She never has an announcement to make after the concert. I saw her take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Vinny and I have broken up." She said into the mic. All the fans stopped cheering and looked at her with their mouths wide open. And that was exactly what I was doing…

* * *

**PLZ DONT HATE ME!!...i wasnt planing on braking them up until nothin ****but troyella gave me an idea when she said to break them up...so thanks for the idea and i will be sure to read 2 or ur fanfictions!!**

**Now I normally never do this but...I want at least 10 reveiws before I update...i no harsh...but another way I will update faster is if u read my new Jbro story...If i get at least 5 more reveiws for that story I will update faster than u can say mommamadememashmymenmems...lol.. **

**so do that for me...and I'll update faster than u can say that word up their..**

**love ya!**

**Christina **


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys some of my friends that the chapters are messed up b/c i deleted a authors note on here and they cant review!! so make sure you read and reveiw!!!!**

**thanks**

**Christina  
**


	7. A perfect night

**I'm soo sorry! It took long for me to update. Well the first 2 weeks of school have gone and so much has happen. Since I have a 4 day weekend I decided that updating would be the best now. I also have a lab report to type up and a 5 paragraph essay for English to type up due monday and wensday. So I updated so I wouldn't worry about having to no being able to update if that makes sense. I hope u like this chapter and meber REVEIW!**

**thanks **

**Christina**

* * *

I sat on my bed still trying to recover what had just happen on the TV. Hannah, no Miley, had just broken up with me on national TV. Or did she? I had to figure out what was going on. I was confused and I felt my heart splitting in two. I looked at my clock 11:30 I didn't care how late at night it was, it was summer anyways and I have to talk to Miley about all this. Right before I was just about to walk towards my window, there had to be a knock at my door. 

"Oliver, sweetie I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late you have a signing tomorrow morning."

"Okay Mom, I won't. Good Night!" I said and she closed the door.

I waited a few more minutes to make sure that my Mom wouldn't come in again and when it was clear. I quickly put a shirt on and a sweat shirt over that. I quietly opened my window and luckly managed to not get stuck on the trellis this time. Let me tell you this isn't the only time I snuck out. Usually when I can't sleep I have to clear my head and to do that I go to the beach. Miley would be their sometimes when I really had a hard time going to sleep and just needed someone to talk to. Now I don't even know if that will happen again. It didn't take me too long to get to Miley's house and by the time I got there she wasn't back from the concert yet. I decided to wait a few minutes on her porch. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before I heard the limo parked and Miley walking on the porch.

"Oliver?" Miley said looking confused.

"Hi Miles…" I said trying to smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…" but I was interrupted by Mr. Stewart.

"Oliver? Boy what are you doing here so late?" He asked me.

"I came here to talk to Miley if that was okay."

"Well…" He started.

"Dad I promise it won't take too long." Miley said now interrupting him.

"Okay bud, you got until 12:30. That's a half an hour and come back no later." She gave him a quick hug before he went inside and shut the door.

"Miley…."

"Oliver, can we go to the beach and talk?" She asked me.

"Um..ya sure?"

We walked in the clear night sky. It was calmer than usual and the moon seemed to be brighter tonight, I couldn't help but look at Miley. Her blue eye's seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and I couldn't help but smile. We were walking in silence and just listening to the night. We soon reached the beach and just sat on the sand near the water. I lost my train of thought and couldn't remember what I was going to say to her.

"Oliver, about tonight it wasn't my idea. It was the blackmailers." She said looking out into the water.

"You didn't have to do it ya no." I said.

"But I couldn't risk both of our secrets getting out." She said looking at me now.

"I have just one question. What's more important your secret or your boyfriend?"

"Oliver you no I can't answer that this secret has been with me for almost my entire life and you, I care about you so much. I can never choose."

"I thought so."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I could tell she was confused.

"I new you wouldn't be able to choose." I said sighing.

"Then why did you ask?" She still was confused.

"Because…I care about my secret, but I care more about the girl I love." I said smiling at her.

"I love you and I always will Oliver, just like you said to me when we watched the sunrise together that one morning." (if u don't member it was in the last chapter of Can it Be.) Miley said looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back and we soon broke apart. "Oliver what are we going to do?"

"You said that Hannah and Vinny we're broken up, you never said anything about Miley and Oliver."

"Actually…"

"Aw man! We have to brake up too?" She looked at me and laughed.

"Calm down ya donut I have an idea."

"Oh…good."

"We secretly date." She said.

"How is that…ooh I get it."

"Ya so as long as we keep it a secret relationship the blackmailer won't know."

"You see this is exactly why I love you Miley Stewart." I said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"And I love you Oliver Oken, even if you are a donut."

"Hey!" I looked at her.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already." What else could I say to her? I shrugged and kissed her. I kissed her passionately and nothing could have ruined the moment. Well unless it was Mr. Stewart. He was freaking out saying we should have been back 15 minutes ago. I apologies saying it was my fault and said it wouldn't happen again. When he went inside I quickly kissed Miley and walked back towards my house. Tonight didn't turn out as bad as I thought. Actually it was great! Miley and I are still dating secretly and the blackmailer has no clue. What can possible go wrong?

* * *

**What could go wrong? hm...I would like to thank my friend Abby aka Risingstar9328 for her idea on what should of happen in this chapter without her i prob wouldnt have updated. so THANKS ABBY lol... Oh guys plz plz plz read my other story That was Unexpected! It's a Jonas Brother story that I'm sure you'll love! Even if you don't like the Jonas brothers plz read it b/c it's kinda based off real life in a way and it's super funny. Plus Abby, my friend Lisa, and I are in it!**

**Thanks again**

**Christina **


	8. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**OKAY! i no u all want to kill me right now for not updating this story. And I'm really really really super super sorry!!! I've been so busy with my Jonas Brother story and for right nowim focusing more on that story BUT! I'll make a deal. Once I reach 100 reveiws for that story I will update this story and make the chapter a really long one. So please don't hate me. Just Please go and Read my Jonas Brother Story. So many people have loved it and only 40 more reveiws until I update this story!**

**Rock On **

**Christina **


	9. Questioning and Mishaps

**Wow...it's been like what 7 months or so since I've updated...I just want to say how extreamly sorry I am for not updating!! I was pretty stuck with this story a while and wanted to take a break. Thus then I started my Jonas Brother story which is a big hit and I'm still curently working on. **

**Now I recomend that you reread the story before you read this chapter..I know I had to before I could update.**

* * *

Let's see so far Oliver and I have been dating secretly for 3 days now and today was the last day of school. Since then there has been no text messages from the black mailer. Maybe they got tired of blackmailing us? Even if they are Oliver and I are still keeping our guards up. As much as we love Lily we couldn't tell her that we were dating again and it was getting harder everyday not telling her.

"So guys, you going to the beach bash tonight?" Lily asked during lunch.

"Um..." I said. What could I say to her? Oliver and I were going to watch a movie at my house that night since we didn't want to go to the party. "I'll probably be late, Hannah stuff to do." I made up.

"Okay, what about you Oliver?" Lily turned towards a sandwich faced Oliver.

"My mom wants me to do a few things before I can go." He said. Wow he's been getting better at making stuff up.

"So now your telling me you both are going to be late?" Lily questioned us.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay...I'll just go, go on my own, with none of my best friends there...too too sad to dance with anyone." Lily's dramatic said came out.

"Fine Lily, we will be there when it starts." I said. It was hopeless, I can never say no when she does her whole dramatic scene.

"But Miley what about.." I quickly kicked Oliver under the table. "ow!"

"Don't worry about it Oliver." I said to him. He nodded.

"So I'll be over your house at 6:30 to get ready." Lily said, just as the bell rang. I quickly got up to throw my lunch away, but not paying I bumped into someone.

"Jake!Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay Miley." He said then quickly started walking away.

"I'll walk with you to class." I said walking next to him.

"Oh..okay."

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda of weird lately." I said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a few things on my mind that's all." He reassured me.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you Jake." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Miley."

"What are friends for." I smiled. Just then the late bell rang, Jake and I looked at each other and ran as fast as we can to our class. Jake sure has been acting weird lately, he seemed like he didn't want to talk to me. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but that would be rude.

Luckily, my English teacher was writing on the board, so she didn't see me sit down in my seat, which was near the back. Lilly and Oliver were already sitting in their seats, waiting for me. They turned around and looked at me, waiting for me to explain the reason why I was late.

"I ran into Jake and offered to walk him to class, but it kind of seemed like he wanted to avoid me," I whispered.

"Did he say anything?" Oliver whispered. I shrugged.

"I asked him if he was okay, and all he said was that he's got a few things on his mind. He didn't say what was going on, and I'm pretty sure he didn't want to tell me," I whispered.

"He has been acting really weird lately. It's like he's avoiding you and Oliver," Lilly whispered.

"Has he said anything to you?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"Well, we don't really talk. I mean, we'll say hi in the hallways, but now it's weird and awkward," She whispered.

"I think Jake knows something that we don't know that he knows," Oliver muttered.

"I don't know...I just wish he would tell us what's going on," I muttered. Was Jake mada bout me breaking up with him for Oliver? Maybe that's why he was avoiding Oliver and I.

"And so class, remember, just because its summer, does not mean you should stop reading a book!" Our English teacher Miss Thrunburg said. She was like Miss Daburs from High School Musical; weird and always was saying stuff we could care less about.

"So, here are the summer reading list, which has wonderful books for all reading levels!" She said, passing out a pink piece of paper. Don't teachers get it that we only throw these away? I looked at the clock. Since it was the last day of school, we got out at 2:40. It was now 2:38.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Lilly whispered to the clock.

"Hey, maybe if we stare at it, time will go by!" Oliver whispered and Lilly and I gave him a look.

"Where did you get that from? A cartoon?" I said.

Oliver looked at the ground, "Maybe."

About half the class was also looking up at the clock. The other half was whispering and talking about summer plans. I wasn't surprise we were all chanting "Summer! Summer!".

"Also, for each book you read and write a paper on about it, you will recieve extra credit for next year!" Miss Thrunburg said, unaware of how we weren't paying attention at all.

2:39. One more minute. Just one more minute. One more minute.

"Is it just me, or is the clock going slower?" Lilly whispered.

"Nope, its going slower," Oliver commented. Fourty-three seconds.

"Come on!" I whispered. It was the last day of school and I wanted to get out of this classroom. Hearing Miss Thrunburg go on and on can give you a major headache.

Thirty-two seconds.

"So, my mom is going to drop me off at Miley's, then I guess you come over around 6:45ish," Lily then said, referring to the beach bash.

"Ok," Oliver and I both said, looking up at the clock. Now, the whole entire class was watching the clock.

Nineteen more seconds.

"Eeep!" Lilly squealed, she always did that when she got really excited about something.

"I know! I so cannot wait!" I said. Maybe the blackmailer would be so busy with their summer that they would forget about Oliver and I. Or at least, not have time to send us texts.

Ten. More. Seconds.

"So class, remember, even during the summer, always pick up a-"

_BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"YES!" Everyone shouted and ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. The hallway was crazy with everyone talking, and running, happy dancing, signing yearbooks, hugging, talking, and saying goodbye.

Oliver quickly squeezed my hand and we both smiled at each other. We then went different directions to get to our lockers.

--

I started getting ready for the big beach bash for tonight. I decided on a blue,lime green, and teal floral halter dress, with my white bathing suit underneath, and lime green flip flops. I put my hair up in a messy bun and added some lip gloss and mascara to my eyes. Perfect. Now I'd just have to wait for Lily to show up. I did finish a half an hour before she was suppose to come, so I'd guess I'll just go on see if there is any news on Hannah on the computer.

"What! I did not yell at a little girl for wanting an autograph! Stupid Perez Hilton." I yelled at my computer screen. Now don't get me wrong I love Perez Hilton, he's really funny but come on! Half the stuff on his site has got to be tweaked a bit. I did that for another few more minutes until my door bell rang. Wow Lily is here 15 minutes early. I went downstairs and opened the door, but not to find Lily there.

"Jake?" I was confused. Why was he here?

"Hi Miley.." He waved his hand. He stood there awkwardly.

"Come in Jake." I said and he nodded his head and walked in.

"So..um..not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well...um..you see..I..I need to tell you something." He said.

"Are you going to tell me your in love with me? Jake you know I love Oliver now and I only think of you as my friend and nothing more. I'm sorry." I rambled on.

"Miley it's not that." he said.

"Oh.." I mentally slapped myself. "What then?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that I've been acting weird around you and Oliver lately." He started.

"Yeah, we have noticed a lot. What's up with that?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story." He said.

"Well you got.." I looked at my clock. " About 15 minutes to kill until Lily shows up."

"Okay..um...How should I put this?" Jake looked like he was thinking. "Man...Miley I.."

"It's okay Jake just tell me."

"I kind of found out something about you and Oliver. Something I don't think I was suppose to ever find out." He said. Um..I didn't really like how this sounded. "I didn't even mean to find out it just happen by accident."

"Jake what do you know?" I got worried now. Please don't let it be what I think it is.

"I know your Hannah Montana." He said. Now I'm spazzing out.

"Psh..Me?Hannah Montana, boy Jake are you crazy!" I sorta of laughed it off.

"Miley, I'm being serious. I saw you and Oliver take off your whigs that one morning when you guys were talking on the rock. I was going for a walk and I saw you guys."

"Wait, you know Oliver is Vinny also?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was really surprised to learn that too." He kind of chuckled. Just then I thought of something. It all made sense now.

"How could you." I angrily said to him.

"I told you I didn't mean to." he said.

"You're the one causing all this stuff to happen to Oliver and me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been blackmailing Oliver and I telling us to do all this crazy stuff like breaking up! Now I know why! You hate seeing us together, you wanted me so bad and now you think that no one will ever be good enough for me except a jerk like you!" I yelled at him.

"Miley! I would never do anything like that!" He yelled back at me.

"Yes you would! You're Mr Big Ego and when you don't get something you want you go crazy! Well you know what Jake! Just leave Oliver and I alone and get lost!"

"Your Crazy!"

"Me! I'm not the one blackmailing people who are my friends! Oh wait we're not your friends!" I snapped.

"Seriously Miley, I don't get why your acting this way towards me! I didn't and I'm not blackmailing you!" Jake said.

"Just go! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he said.

"Fine!" Jake stormed out of the house. I turned around and saw Lily standing there looking very confused and scared.

"Um..Did I miss something?" She questioned. I just looked at her and started crying.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you all liked this chapter! Extreamly sorry again for taking for ever to update this story! **

**I've had great help from my friend Abby with this story and my Jonas story and I've decided that I would like her to help me co write this story from now on. She wrote part of this chapter too so I really hope you guys thank her. ( penname ****risingstar9328 )**

**I'll ask for 10 reveiws before we update agian!**

**Thanks again!**

**Christina and Abby!!**


	10. We got the party with us?

**Risingstar9328 here. Christina likes to make me write stuff, so she made me help her with this story. JK. She didn't force me. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Christina and I are making plans to take over Disney. But until that plan works...we own nothing.\

* * *

**

"I take it that I did miss something. Something very important," Lilly said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and we sat down on the couch.

"I should have know..." I muttered, "It was so obvious...The avoiding...the way he was acting around us. Why didn't I see it sooner?!"

"Miley, what are you talking about?" Lilly asked, confused. I looked at her.

"Lilly, Jake's the blackmailer!" I exclaimed and she gasped.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES! Yes, he is! Now let's agree on that so we don't do that whole 'yes, no' thing all night!" I snapped. Lilly and I both took a deep breath and I tried to calm down. I just couldn't believe this whole time it was Jake. How could he do that to me?

"Okay, did he come over and tell you himself that he was the blackmailer? Or did you find out and tried to confront him?" Lilly asked calmly. I shook my head.

"He came over and said he needed to tell me something," I told Lilly the whole story, finishing with, "And then it all made sense to me. Jake has to be the blackmailer. He knows mine and Oliver's secret, so it had to of been him behind all those text messages."

"Well, did he admit it and laugh evily or something?" Lilly then asked. I quickly gave her a weird look and shook my head.

"No, he did the whole 'I don't know what you're talking about' act and stormed out of here," I told her.

"Do you think he was acting or telling the truth?"

"I don't know. Lilly, half of me wants to believe that he isn't the blackmailer. But the other half of me is saying that it's obvious, and Lilly, it is! I mean, he's been avoiding us, I broke up with him for another guy, which would make any guy mad," I said, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Well, he seemed pretty mad and confused when I saw him storming out. But we shouldn't automatically accuse him just yet. There might be more to the story then meets the eye. We need evidence that he's the culprit behind the act!" Lilly said and I looked at her.

"You watch CSI with your mom way too much," I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, I do." She said sighing, "Are you going to tell Oliver when you see him?"

"I don't know. Cause if Jake's there at the party, I know Oliver will go all crazy and try to attack him and even if Jake is the blackmailer, I don't want either of them to get hurt. Well, I don't want Jake to get hurt...yet," I added the last part.

"So what are you going to do if Jake's there?" Lilly asked.

"Pray that he won't come near us," I said. There was no way I could be in spittin' distance with Jake and not strangle him.

"Well, we better get going to pick up Oliver," Lilly said and we stood up.

"Okay, and not a single word to Oliver about this. I want to tell him when we're in a place where its just the two of us and there's nothing he can try to break and end up hurting himself in the progress," I said and we walked out of the house and into the car.

"Hey Miley, how are you doing?" Lilly's mom asked me. Well, let's see... I just found out who has been blackmailing me and my boyfriend and now he's denying it, so now I don't know what he's going to do!

I put on a fake smile and replied, "Fine. Just fine."

"Okay, for a second there you looked a little nervous," She said.

"Oh, she's just excited its finally summer!" Lilly said, stepping in to help save my cover.

The rest of the ride to Oliver's house was silent.

"Hey Miss T! Hey guys!" Oliver said, getting into the car and sat in the middle of us.

"Hey," Lilly and I said.

"So, who's excited for the party?" He asked, "I heard this year its going to be awesome! Last year's party was interesting and had this huge bombfire!"

Oh gosh.

"Oh, this party is definately going to be interesting," Lilly said and I quickly shot her a look.

"Because, it's going to be so awesome! Not because something bad is gonna happen or some fight is going to break out," Lilly is a bad liar, "I mean, why would that happen?"

"Yes, so let's not talk about that kind of stuff since we're hoping that it's not going to happen," I said, secretly telling Lilly to zip it.

"Maybe Jake will be there and we can maybe found out why he's been acting weird," Oliver suggested.

"You sure you want to do that?" Lilly asked and I gave her another look, "Because the party might be so much fun, you won't see him due to all the fun you're having, right?"

The rest of car ride was silent and as the Jonas Brothers would say, it was 'Awkward!'

--

Everyone else was having fun at the party, except for me. I sat by the bonfire (which was huge) by myself, taking sips from the can of soda.

"Miley, I know you're upset with you-know-who about you-know-what," Lilly started when I looked at her.

"Lilly, stop talking like we're in Harry Potter!" I said.

She ignored me and contiuned, "But you seriously you need to lighten up. Think of all the good things! It's summer! No more school! You'll have more time to hang out at the beach, go shopping-"

"More time for Jake to either blackmail me and Oliver or more chances for him to expose our secret," I added, staring into the fire.

"Just don't think about it. Think about...oh! Think about those cute shoes that Hannah just got that are perfect for that upcoming concert and that she can lend to her best friend Lola afterwords!" Lilly said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, I'll let you wear them after the concert," I said and she smiled.

"Now, come on! We got the party with us!" Lilly said, making me stand up.

"Nice quote," I said laughing and we walked over to where some people were playing volleyball.

"So, who's having a good time?" Oliver asked, putting one arm around Lilly and one arm around me.

"Us," Lilly and I replied at the same time and we laughed.

"Oh look! There's Jake!" Oliver then said and my eyes widen.

"Hey Jake!" Oliver then said and Jake turned around and saw us. Please, please do not have him walk over here.

He began walking over here.

"Hey guys," He said. I looked at the sand, knowing he was looking at me.

"So, what's up?" Oliver asked. You donut, stop talking to him!

"Nothing. Just glad that its summer finally." I kept on waiting for him to start yelling out the secret and yell at me for accusing him of something he says he didn't do but it's quite obvious that he did do that.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Oliver, STOP TALKING TO HIM! Was what I wanted to yell.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Film a movie, go to some concerts," When he said concerts, he looked at me.

"Really? Well, won't that be fun?" I replied back, more like snapped back.

"Yes, I'm think about going to some Hannah concert and some Vinny concerts," Jake said. I could tell he was mad, but was trying to hold it in.

"Really? Interesting. I hope you have fun." I snarled.

"I'm pretty sure I will."

"Let's hope." I sort of snapped back.

"Miley are you okay?" Oliver looked at me concerned.

"Just peachy!" I yelled and walked away furiously.

"Jake?" Oliver questioned hoping to get an answer. He just looked at Oliver, shook his head and walked away angry. "Lily have I missed something?"

"Um..I don't think I'm the one to tell you." She said pointing towards me sitting by the ocean waves.

--

"Hey what's going on with you?" Oliver said sitting next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to blank what just happen with Jake out of my head. "Miley?" I heard Oliver say.

"Hmm?" I asked. "Sorry Oliver..I'm out of it."

"I've noticed..What's going with you and Jake?" He asked me. Concern was in his eye's.

"I don't think you want to know." I said. He grabbed my hand locking it with his own.

"Miley, I know when somethings wrong and you can trust me when I say I'll always be there for you as your best friend and your boyfriend. So please just tell me."

"Okay, but will you promise me you won't blow up?" I asked him.

"I promise." He said.

"I think I know why Jake has been acting weird around us." I said.

"Why is he?" He asked.

"I think he's the blackmailer. So he stopped by my house before Lily came and he told me he knew that we were Hannah and Vinny so I blew up on him saying he was the one blackmailing us and that he should stop it and I couldn't believe he was doing it since we thought he was our friend."

"And what was his reaction?" Oliver asked calmly. Why is he not freaking out?!

"Well he said he didn't know what I was talking about and he would never blackmail us."I stated. "But I don't know weather or not he's just acting or being serious."

"And that explains the whole thing before?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. We sat in silence while Oliver was thinking. "You're extremly calm."I said trying to break the silence.

"We'll you said I can't blow up." I slightly pushed him. "I think we need the whole back story. Like how he knows about our secret." He said.

"But every time I see him I can't help but be angry." I said.

"We'll just take in deep breaths before we confront him." He said to me.

"I'll try...When are we going to do it?"

"Tonight." He said.

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Soo what did you guys think? Next chapter they confront Jake for the full story. Think he really is the blackmailer? **

**let us know, you might be surprised**

**Abby and Christina :oD**

**about 5 more reviews and we'll start to update!! **


	11. Talks

**Abby/risingstar9328 here! Sorry it took time to get this up. Christina was grounded for two weeks from the computer, and the week after that she had her sweet 16 (FINALLY GOT HER FIRST KISS!) and I was at the beach visiting my grandparents (they won't be around forever, you know). So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, or Christina don't own Hannah Montana. So don't sue us, cause that's not nice. **

"Okay, let's just find Jake and find a place where no one else is around and we can talk this out," Oliver said as we walked around, looking for Jake. I was wanting to confront Jake but I was nervous that if he really was the blackmailer, that he would continue to blackmail us and make it even worse.

"Hey! I think that's him over there!" Lilly said, pointing. We looked to see Jake walking towards a car. Sweet niblets, I think he's leaving.

"We better catch him before he goes," Oliver said and he and Lilly started walking where I didn't move. I could feel the blood rising in my vains at the thought of Jake being the one behind all of this.

"Miley, come on!" Lilly said, grabbing my arm.

'Guys, I'm a little unsure. That, and I can be held responsible for my actions if he_ is_ the blackmailer," I told them.

"Why don't I stay here with you, and Oliver can go talk to Jake," Lilly suggested.

"Why do you always send me?" Oliver asked.

"Just go before he leaves!" I said.

"Fine," I heard him muttered and quickly walked over to where Jake was. Lilly looked at me.

"Want to sneak closer so we can hear them?" She asked.

"

Let's go hide behind that big rock over there!" I pointed and we quickly, but quitely moved behind the rock that was closer to where Oliver and Jake were.

* * *

Seriously, why do they always send me out? Why can't Lilly ever go do stuff like this?

"Hey Jake!" I said as I walked up to him. He stopped and looked at me. Okay, what am I suppose to say now? Hi, have you been blackmailing me and my girlfriend? And if you have, can you please stop?

"Oh, hey Oliver," He said and we just stood there. Awkward!

"So...what's up?" I asked. If I start out with a casual conversation, when I ask/accuse him, maybe there's a lesser chance of him telling the truth.

"Nothing, you?" He said, shrugging.

"Nothing," I replied. Okay, this is getting nowhere.

"So..." I started, "How about those sea turtles?" It's times like these where I have to admit I can be a donut.

--

"Can you hear them?" Lilly whispered to Miley as they looked at Oliver and Jake as they hid behind the huge rock.

"No! I can see their mouthes moving but I can't hear what they're saying," Miley whispered back.

"Does Jake look mad? And how does Oliver look like he's doing? I forgot to put in my contacts, so I can't see far away," Lilly asked.

"Jake just made a weird face expression. I bet Oliver doesn't know what to say and asked him some stupid random question!" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, I bet he asked Jake about sea turtles or something," Lilly said. Miley looked at her.

"Why would he asked about sea turtles?" She asked. Lilly looked at her best friend.

"It's Oliver." Was all she had to say for an explaination and Miley nodded her head.

--

"Um...those turtles are nice, I guess," Jake said with a weird look on his face. Something that I get a lot. Okay, I'm just going to come out and say why I'm here.

"Look Jake-"

"I'm not the blackmailer." Okay, can he read minds? Or am I just that obvious?

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"You asked me about sea turtles. That was sort of a giveaway," He told me. Stupid sea turtles.

"Look, since I don't know much of the details, the first thing I want to know is how did you find out about our other..identities," I asked.

"Well, I was walking along the beach when I saw you as Vinny and Miley as Hannah and you two were talking. I was wondering what was going on so I got closer and I heard you two talking about how your wigs are itchy. When you took them off I recognized you two and was really shocked. I didn't know wherever I should tell you guys that I know or not, so that's why I've been avoiding you guys cause I couldn't decide if I should tell you guys or not. I finally decide to tell Miley earlier this night and she accused me of blackmailing her, which I honestly have no idea what the heck she was talking about. Can you explain this?" He asked.

Hmm, I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth. Jake seemed honest. Maybe he's not the blackmailer. But I can't be too sure just yet.

"Okay, about a week before school was over, Miley got a text message that said someone knew about her being you-know-who. At first it was her brother Jackson playing a joke on her, but then she got another text message that said the exact same thing and it wasn't Jackson. Then I got same message also and we've been forced to do stuff that the blackmailer told us to do in order for them to not expose our secret." I explained.

"Wait, is that why you wore a dress to school?" He asked.

"Yes, I rather not talk about it. Then they made Hannah break up with Vinny. Then they made me and Miley break up, but Miley and I got the idea to secretly date, and that's been going on for about four days and we haven't gotten a text from the blackmailer in a while," I finished.

"Wow...now I can see why Miley thought I was behind all that," Jake said.

"Yeah, so don't feel insulted, it's not your fault you look like an obvious suspect," I told him.

"I want to help find this blackmailer." He said.

"Jake you really.." But before I could finish talking he cut me off.

"I put you guy's through trouble and you're all my friends. I want to."

"Ok.Thanks Jake that means a lot." I smiled.

"Anything for my friends." He smiled.

"We'd better get back before Miley and Lily start to worry if like you killed me or I killed you." Jake laughed. "What?"

"There is no way you can kill me." I glared.

"Let's just go back."

--

"They're starting to walk back!" Lilly said.

"Come on, I don't want them to see that we spied on them!" Miley whispered and the two ran back to where Oliver had left them. They had to catch their breath, but when Jake and Oliver came up to them, it looked like they had been staying there the whole time.

"So...what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Guys, Jake's not the blackmailer," Oliver said.

"Then how does he know our secret then?" Miley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I saw you and Oliver as Hannah and Vinny on the beach and saw you two taking your wigs off," Jake explained.

"Miley, he's not the blackmailer. Honestly," Oliver said, trying to convince Miley. Although she did want to believe Jake, Miley wasn't one-hundred percent convinced.

Just then, a cell phone went off. The four all got out their cell phones to see who had gotten the call or message.

"It's mine..." Miley said in a scared voice. She started at the screen that was flashing the words **NEW TEXT MESSAGE.**

A silence fell over the four, knowing who it could be.

"Answer it," Lilly said, "For all we know it could be Jackson."

Miley pressed 'view now' and a text appeared on the screen. She read it to herself and bit her bottom lip.

"What does it say Miley?" Jake asked.

"Hey Miley, it's been a long time since I last chatted with you. But now I'm back. So don't be too surprised when you and Oliver start getting messages from me the next few days." Miley read off. Just then, she got another new message.

Miley pressed view now and read it out loud, "And by the way, there's something I want Hannah to do."

* * *

**oooh blackmailer is back!!dun dun dun!! OMG BEST WEEKEND EVER AND BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!adjgkghakjgajkgakgh lol**

**id tell u the whole story but its way to long but yea lol YAY!!**

**hope u guys enjoyed this chapter**

**big big big thank you Abby ive been pretty busy and she worked on basically the whole chapter D so go read her stories**

**Christina**

* * *


End file.
